What happened?
by iloveStemi-Channy
Summary: Chad and Sonny. Tawni and Skylar. Chasity and Grady. Nico and Marta. Ferguson and Zora.  What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Me:I don-  
Twani:Let me do the disclaimer.  
Me:Ok Twani:iloveChanny doesn't own Swac or any other Disney stars.  
Chad:GET ON WITH THE STORY!  
Me:Okay.

Chapter 1: The Day.  
Chad's Pov Everyone was at the Cooper household because the girls wanted to talk about their fashion business and they bogs came along to hang with me. We playing on PS3 and talking about football and basketball. The girls except Zora were in the kitchen talking about fashion. Zora was on phone to the manager about her business that Ferguson and her owned. We were all settled after So Random and MacKenzie Falls had finished. Skylar married Twani. Marta married Nico. Chasity married Grady. Zora and Ferguson well they weren't married but were going out. Skylar, Nico, Grady and I continued with acting. Sonny, Twani, Marta and Chasity were mega fashion designers and had a business. Zora and Ferguson opened lots of acting schools around the world. Tween Weekly still hounded us.

Sonny's Pov

"So Sonny, What are cooking for dinner?" Twani asked.  
I replied I don't feel like cooking, so I think I will make Chad cook." The girls said in unison "Good luck with that". "Chad" I screamed. "Yes Shortstack" He screamed back.  
"You are cooking dinner toady" I screamed back.

Chad's Pov

"No Way Sonny." I screamed.  
The guys were laughing while the girls entered the living room.  
"Chad Dylan Cooper get your ass in the kitchen and cook." Sonny screamed and I went into the kitchen and I heard the gang stop laughing and they were gob smacked.

Twani's Pov

"Sonny how did you do that?" I said.  
"Do what Twani?" She replied.  
"How did you get CDC to cook?" Chasity said.  
"I have my ways." Sonny said with a smirk.  
We were in shock that Chad went to kitchen to cook. The girls and I went upstairs because Sonny said had something to tell us privately.

Sonny's Pov

How do I tell him and the gang that I am pregnant, I said in my head.  
I locked the door.  
"Guys I'm pregnant." They all ran to hug me and said congratulations to me but then Marta said "What's wrong Sonny?" I replied "I don't know how am I going to tell Chad."

Marta's Pov

We were all wondering to find out how Sonny was going to break the news to Chad.  
Then Zora shouted "Just tell him after dinner. We will support you, Sonny." We all agreed with Zora.  
Then Chad shouted Dinner's ready.

Chad's Pov

"So guys how do you like my cooking?' I asked them.  
"They all said It was nice." Then Sonny said "Guys I have some news. So head to living room then I'll tell you." Everyone replied "Okay."  
"Chad." Sonny said. "I'm pregnant." I froze from shock.

Sonny's Pov

They guys were gob smacked. They said congratulations and hugged me. But I was worried about Chad. He didn't say anything.  
"Sonny, are you really?" Chad asked.  
"Yes Chad" I said.  
I went to the bathroom and left the guys to talk.

Chad's Pov

I asked the girls "She's not keeping the baby is she?" The girls replied "Don't Know. She can't keep it, it damage my image and rep." I said Chasity said "Forget you bloody rep. Sonny is carrying a Cooper". Skylar said "Dude, What are you thinking?" Chad said "She can't keep it".The girls screamed "JERK!" But little did Chad know his Shortstack heard everything.

Sonny's Pov

I ran and cried quietly to the bedroom at the end of the corridor.  
I texted Twani To: Twani I know what he said.  
From: Sonny

Twani's Pov

The girls and I went to look for Sonny. My phone beeped it was a text from Sonny.  
From:Sonny I know what he said.  
To:Twani We were sad that she knew. We finally found found her. Crying. We hugged her and I locked the door. Fuck. Chad and his rep. I thought to myself. Chasity said "Chad's a jerk Sonny." Marta said "If you want our support, You got it.'

Skylar's Pov

We were sitting in the living room quietly. No-one spoke ever since the girls left. I went to find them along with Ferguson, Grady and Nico. We just left Chad sitting there. We found them when I texted Twani and by the look on Sonny's face. We knew that she heard. We came in and locked the door.

Chasity's Pov

I said "Were is Chad?" Nico replied "Downstairs." Grady then said "We left him there sitting there." Skylar said "Sonny, What are you going to do?" Sonny shrugged and her phone beeped.  
Twani said "It's a text from Chad." Marta said "What does it say?". Twani replied "Were are you?"

Nico's Pov

I was so angry at Chad. I said to Sonny "We will stay with you until your ready to talk to him". Sonny replied "Thanks but don't you guys need clothes?" Grady said "The guys will get the clothes and the girls will stay with you". We all agreed with Grady.

But will happen next?  
What will happen to Channy?  
Sonny:OMG.  
Me:What?  
Chasity:Such a good story. So review!  
Everyone:REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**Me:I don-**  
**Tawni:Let me do the disclaimer.**  
**Me:Ok Tawni:iloveChanny doesn't own Swac or any other Disney stars.**  
**Chad:GET ON WITH THE STORY!**  
**Me:Okay.**

**Set: Two days after the First Chapter**

**Chapter 2: What happened?**

Tawni's Pov

I stayed at the Cooper household along with the rest of the gang to look after Sonny after what happened yesterday. I still can't get my head around what happen. How can Chad be so selfish. We all went downstairs. We didn't see Chad and Sonny made us some breakfast. We all ate no on spoke. Until Sonny asked us "You guys want to come shopping?" Everyone expect the boys nodded. We left the house. When Skylar texted me.

**From: Skylar**

**To:Tawni**

**Chad just woke up. He didn't say anything.**

Chad's Pov

I woke up everyone was downstairs and they had already breakfast. I didn't see the girls so I'm guessing they went shopping to cheer Sonny up. I asked the guys"were have the girls gone?". Skylar replied "Shopping, we don't know were.".Then I was about to go upstairs when Grady said to me "How are you going to fix things?". I didn't reply to him. I went to my room and took out two photo albums one labelled CDC's Career so far. Th other one was labelled My Relationship. I looked through them both. I heard the front door open.

Sonny's Pov

I still hadn't talked to Chad it had been two days. I had made my decision I was going to talk to him and ask. I said to Skylar "Can you find Chad for me please?" He replied "Sure" and set off to find him. A few minutes later Skylar came back with Chad behind him. I turned to Chad and asked him "Chad choose one: A family or a career?". He just stood there. Then he said "My career Sonny." I was upset. Skylar then said "Were are you going to stay Sonny. You're going to need help" Tawni then replied "With us."Then I turned to the girls and ask them "Can you help me pack?". They nodded and went upstairs.

Chad's Pov

I made my choice and I choose my career. I was upset but I didn't know that meant losing Sonny. I saw her and the girls coming downstairs with suitcases. They all went straight to the cars and left. I had lost Sonny because of my stupid career.

Tawni's Pov

I can't believe Chad chose his stupid career over Sonny. He is such a bastard. Marta then said to Sonny "Don't worry, we will help bring the child, whenever you need someone. We will be there for you." Chasity said "What about Tween Weekly?" I then said "What about them?". Chasity replied "I mean they hound Sonny and the rest of us about our relationships." Zora said "It's Sonny if she wants to tell them or not." Then they reached Skylar and Tawni's house.

Ferguson's Pov

I turned on the television while the others went to help Sonny unpack."Guys come downstairs" I shouted. They all rushed downstairs. The television said "I'm Santiago Heraldo reporting for Tween Weekly. Sources have said the Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Cooper have broken up. Is this true? I am outside DeVane House. Were Skylar and Tawni currently live." They heard a knock on the door and they all froze. Sonny whispered to Tawni and then Sonny crept upstairs and Tawni opened the door. "Mrs DeVane is it true that Mr Cooper and Mrs Cooper have separated?" Then Tawni replied " I do not know anything about that. Now get off my property or I will have call the police." She slammed the door shut.

Zora's

Tawni looked out the window and saw the reporters leave. Then she turned to the rest of us and said "Sonny's not ready to be hounded by paparazzi. So we have to do our best to make they don't get to Sonny until she's ready." We all nodded and Sonny came downstairs. Chasity said "How we going to do that?" I then said "Well Ferguson and I can keep an eye on them and alert you guys if they come. We all have to say either "No Comment" or " I do not know." We nodded.

Chasity's Pov

"Well I'll cook dinner." I said. Marta said "I'll help." As we were leaving Sonny's phone beeped. Zora picked it up. Skylar looked over he shoulder and said "It's from Chad." Nico came over. Grady then said "What does it say?" Nico said "Are you going to tell them or shall I?" I screamed. Marta said "What's wrong?" Chasity said "I hate Chad. He only wants to tell them so he hook up with someone else." Tawni, Zora, Marta and I marched outside went to car and drove to Chad's house. We saw that he was talking with the paparazzi. We drove back home.

Sonny's Pov

We all watched Tween Weekly and Chad told them. We then banging on the front door. Skylar looked out the window and saw paparazzi. He stormed outside and said "GET OFF MY PROPERTY. YOU WORTHLESS PEOPLE. YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT GOSSIP AND THAT'S IT." He came back in looking angry. I was still sitting on the sofa. I can't believe Chad did that.

**Dedicated to my first reviewer and the first people who put this story on story alert.**

**Sonny: What happens next?**

**Me: Tell the readers to review.**

**Everyone: REVIEW!**

**You can send questions to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**Me:I don-  
Tawni:Let me do the disclaimer.  
Me:Ok Tawni:iloveChanny doesn't own Swac or any other Disney stars.  
Chad:GET ON WITH THE STORY!  
Me:Okay.**

**Chapter 3: The truth**

**Sonny's Pov**

I decided to tell Tween Weekly the truth. There would be no hiding because Chad had told them already. I waited for Santiago Heraldo. There was a knock on the door and opened it. Santiago said "Sonny is it true Chad and you have broken up?" I replied "Yes Santiago". His next was question "Is it true your pregnant?" "It is true." I replied. Santiago then asked me "Why didn't you let Chad support?". I was shocked then Marta came out and said "That is a lie. Goodbye." Marta and I walked in the door and Marta slammed it shut.

**Grady's Pov**

"Sonny are you okay?" I asked her. "I'm okay." I replied back. Sonny's phone started to ring. Chasity picked it up and said "What do you want Chad?". Chad said "Can I speak to Sonny?" I replied back "No, Now what do you want?" Chad said " I didn't say that to Tween Weekly. I swear." Chasity hanged up on him and said "Chad said he didn't say that to Tween Weekly.". They all mumbled something. Tawni said "Why don't we think about the baby and go shopping." We nodded okay and headed towards the 10 seater Mercedes car.

**Chad's Pov**

Well I'm flying out to Australia to start the shooting of my new movie. I didn't tell the guys about this. I had been offered the job just I found out about Sonny's pregnancy. Wow I am a jerk. I decided to text they guys.

**To: Tawni, Zora, Ferguson, Marta, Skylar, Nico and Grady**

**Going to Australia to start the shooting of my new movie. I got offered the role before Sonny's pregnancy. Don't tell Sonny.**

**From:Chad **

I didn't text Sonny.

**Tawni's Pov**

I read the text Chad sent. I was shocked Sonny had the right to know. When we reached the mall. Sonny went to toilet. I huddled with the guys and we discussed the text message. Everyone agreed Sonny had a right to know. So we decided to tell when we got home. We got loads of stuff for the baby. We knew what stuff to get because Sonny found it was a boy. We headed back to the car and Skylar drove us back home.

**Marta's Pov**

The boys put all stuff in Sonny's room and came back downstairs. Chasity said "Sonny we have something to tell you. It's about Chad." I continued "He sent us a text." Tawni showed her the text on her phone. We waited for Sonny to say something but she didn't say anything.

**Sonny's Pov**

When I found out about the about the text. I was shocked. Then I said "Thanks for telling me.". But why didn't Chad tell me about this. I sat there thinking. What i'm I going to do. I went upstairs to sleep and I kept thinking about this. I couldn't get my head around the text and his decision. The words **Don't tell Sonny **kept coming back to me. I was flooded with thoughts.

**Chad's Pov**

Well i'm at LAX airport. Ready for my flight to Australia. Then the I heard through the overhead voice saying **FLIGHT 604 TO AUSTRALIA NOW BORADING. **Well this was my flight I went security gate and handed my flight ticket and passport. The women checked it and handed my passport and ticket back to me. I went through the gates and boarded the plane. I thought to myself the guys must have told Sonny.

**Sorry for the cliffy and a short Chapter.**

**Sonny:What happens next?**

**Me: I will tell when people review.**

**Everyone:REVIEW!**

**You can send me questions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

**Me:I don-  
Tawni:Let me do the disclaimer.  
Me:Ok Tawni:iloveChanny doesn't own Swac or any other Disney stars.  
Chad:GET ON WITH THE STORY!  
Me:Okay**

**Chapter 4: What should I do?**

**Sonny's Pov**

Should I stop him or not? I kept thinking that but then I remembered he chose his career over a family and he didn't tell me about the movie role he got offered and took it. Damm Chad. Damm him to hell. **(A/N:****XxDisneyChannelFreakxX**** words.) **He is a bastard. He could have stopped himself if I meant that much to him. But apparently I don't mean anything to Chad.

**Tawni's Pov**

Fuck Chad. I will not see Sonny suffer. I will help her because she means so much to me. My phone started to ring. I picked it up and said "Hello." Mr Smith said "Hello, This Mr Smith. I'm calling to say you have the deal." I said "Bye" then I screamed and everyone came downstairs.

**Marta's Pov**

"Tawni, What's wrong?" I asked her. Tawni replied "We got the deal!" Chasity, Sonny and I were shocked to our core. Our hard work had paid off. Chasity said "This causes for a celebration." Sonny said "We have to eat at the Skynight Restaurant." We all agreed and went upstairs to get changed.

**Chad's Pov**

I wonder what the guys are doing in Hollywood. I rang Skylar and the phone kept ringing so I hanged up. Well might well get some rest because I didn't have a chance to sleep on the plane. I had 2 hours before my first shooting for my movie began so I decided to sleep at the hotel. I checked into the hotel. I was mobbed by fans. I can't believe they admire me. I finished signing autographs and went to my hotel room to sleep.

**Chasity's Pov**

I can't believe we got the deal. When we reached the restaurant fans were there waiting for us. We signed autographs and took and few pictures with them. We then went into the restaurant and took our seats at our table. We decided to have seafood. Sonny decided to stick to vegetarian plate. We had wine except for Sonny who had water. The waiter came with a desert menu. We all had the Chocolate Fudge Cake. The desert was delicious.

**Marta's Pov **

We reached home and Tween Weekly was at the door. When do they give us a break. I mean seriously it's like they stalk us and know our every move. Luckily they hadn't seen us so we went through the back door. We heard voices it sounded like they were leaving. Finally they left. I decided to look up on the deal. I found out the finalisation of the deal is in Australia. Oh no. I called out for Sonny who came downstairs we told her.

**Sonny's Pov**

I'm shocked that the finalisation of the deal is in Australia. We were all shocked. I didn't know what to do. I mean that's were Chad is shooting is movie. I was again flooded with thoughts. I should I go or not. I mean what if I saw Chad again. I did not want to see that bastard. The only words that came out my mouths were "Wow". Tawni said "Australia, are you kidding me?" Marta replied "No, I checked it out on the website." What should I do?

**Sorry for the cliffy and a short Chapter and not posting this up quick enough.**

**Sonny:What happens next?**

**Me: I will tell when people review.**

**Everyone:REVIEW!**

**You can send me questions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

**Me:I don-  
Tawni:Let me do the disclaimer.  
Me:Ok Tawni:iloveChanny doesn't own Swac or any other Disney stars.  
Chad:GET ON WITH THE STORY!  
Me:Okay**

**(A/N:The deal is a fashion deal.)**

**Chapter 5: Decisions and more decisions.**

**Sonny's Pov**

I have made my decision I am going to Australia for my deal. I called everyone downstairs. "Guys, I have made my decision, We are going to Australia." I said. Chasity said "What about Chad?". I replied "I don't care about him. I'm only going for the deal." Tawni said "Good on you, Sonny. Fuck Chad." They all agreed. We started to pack seeing as our flight was tomorrow night. Woohoo Australia here I come. We had dinner and then went to sleep.

**Marta's Pov**

We woke up at the usual time and had breakfast and checked our suitcases again. We left Tawni's house at 2:00 in the afternoon. We sat in the airport for 1 and half hours. Then we heard on the overhead voice **FLIGHT 601 TO AUSTRALIA NOW BOARDING. **We headed the the boarding area and handed our tickets and passports to the airport worker. We were the only people in first class. We enjoyed the flight and Sonny said "Guys,your are going to meet cousin. He's an actor, filming a movie here." Tawni said "Is he in Chad's movie?" I mumbled "Yes."

**Tawni's Pov**

We reached the Australian airport and there was a limo waiting for us and fans. We signed some autographs and went to limo which drove us to our hotel. I cant believe Sonny's cousin is working with Chad. Well we went to put the suitcases in our rooms and went to the movie set. Sonny phoned her cousin "We are on the set" Her cousin replied "Cool, I'll come see you guys."

**Sonny's Pov**

"Guys, Here comes my cousin." I said. They were all shocked to see that Zac Efron. I hugged him. "By the look on your faces, Sonny didn't tell you guys I'm here cousin." Zac said. They nodded in reply. When Zora pointed out someone walking towards us. The closer he came the more easier it was to identity him it was Chad. "Sonny, why you here?" Chad asked me. Zac replied "I'm her cousin. She came here to see me." Then we heard someone say "Chaddy, there you are." It was Vanessa. She asked "Chad. Are these your fans?" Then Chasity said "We are not Chad's fans." Then I introduced myself "I'm Sonny. I'm Chad's cousin." Vanessa said "Okay." Zac said "Sonny, I have a question to ask you." I replied "Okay, ask away." Zac said "Can I come help with the men's line in your fashion business. It would help because I'm more globally known." Marta replied "Sure, Zac you come and help." Zac said "Thanks, My shooting finishes in 5 days. Then I can show some sights here. I heard Chad laugh.

**Chad's Pov**

I laughed. Zora asked me "Why are you laughing?" I replied "Efron's role is only supporting." I heard Sonny whisper immature to the others. Then I turned to Sonny, Marta, Tawni and Chasity and said "Why is he helping you and not me?" Tawni replied "We don't want an immature person Chad that's why." I walked off without saying a word with Vanessa. I turned around and saw them leaving. This was a chance for me to get sonny back but I didn't. I thought to myself why didn't I take it.

**Sonny's Pov**

We met up with Zac at his hotel which was the same as our hotel and were Chad was staying. We went out for dinner so everyone could get to know Zac some more and we saw Chad and Vanessa walking in. I though to myself 3 times I saw Chad in one day and he didn't take the chance to make amends with me. I heard them giggling and Zora told us a joke and we laughed so much even the workers laughed when they heard the joke. We left the hotel and went up to our rooms. Tomorrow is our fashion meeting with Mr Smith. I hope it all goes well.

**OMG, when I saw Sonny with a Choice. I thought Chad should really think more. I'm thinking of renaming this story to Decisions gone wrong. What do you think?**

**Marta:What happens next?**

**Me: You'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Review guys. **

**Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

**Me:I don-  
Tawni:Let me do the disclaimer.  
Me:Ok Tawni:iloveChanny doesn't own Swac or any other Disney stars.  
Chad:GET ON WITH THE STORY!  
Me:Okay**

**Chapter 6: The deal**

**Sonny's Pov**

The fashion deal was today afterburner. I was worried if it didn't go well. Zac was coming with us because he doesn't have to shoot in the afternoon. I heard on knock on the door. Tawni ran to open it. She was sharing a room with me in case something happened. I heard Tawni say "Chad, What do you want?" I heard him reply "I want to see Sonny." Vanessa came and said "Chaddy come on, We have to shoot." He left and Tawni slammed the door shut. "I know Chad was at the door. I heard." She replied "Oh." Then I said "Tawni, Don't let him spoil your mood today." Tawni replied "Your right Sonny. Today is the day for fashion deal to go down right." I smiled.

**Tawni's Pov**

Skylar, Nico, Grady, Ferguson and Zora went to the pool seeing as they didn't have to come. Chasity, Marta, Sonny, Zac and I were in mines and Sonny's room. We helped everyone get except Zac who was already ready. We finished getting dressed and I texted Skylar that we had left and he told he told the rest of the gang. We went outside of the hotel to see a limo waiting for us. We went into the limo and we drove to Smith's Co. I was a really big building. The 5th floor was were Mr. Smith's office was. I knocked on the door and opened it and all went in.

**Chasity's Pov**

I said "Hello Mr Smith" He replied back "Hello everyone, Welcome to Smith Co. I wanted to have a meeting with guys because I would like to sell your line of clothing in my stores." Then he turned his eye to Zac and pointed to him and asked him "Who are you sir?" Zac replied "Zac Efron. Helping with the men's line." Mr Smith smiled. Mr Smith "Well I know it's a great deal to ask because all of you are already famous and that but I think this help you and me. I'll be outside taking care of some other things. While you guys think about it." We all nodded. We all turned our head to Sonny. Since she came with the idea of fashion designing. We all left the big decisions to her. Sonny said "I need everyone's opinion on this." We nodded and gave her our opinions.

**Marta's Pov**

I went to get Mr Smith. I walked back in and few minutes later he came in. He asked us "Is your decision made?" Sonny replied "We'll take it." He got out a contract and we signed it and then we left. We headed back to hotel and told the guys the new and thy were all happy. I couldn't help wonder why Sonny was so sad. I went to Sonny and asked her "Sonny why are you upset?" Sonny replied "Seeing Chad brought back memories." I hugged her and she went to the bathroom and I told the rest of them what she said. Tawni looked upset and angry because her best friend was upset. Chasity left the room crying. We were all upset and angry because Sonny wasn't so sunny any more. I went to find Chasity and brought her back. She had stopped crying.

**Skylar's Pov**

Someone knocked and I went to open it and saw Chad standing there before he could speak Sonny came up the door and slammed in his face. Wow go Sonny. Tawni asked me "Who was it?" Before I could reply Sonny said "It was Chad. But I won't let him spoil this day. I heard you guys talking so don't worry. Be happy." We decided to stay in the hotel in case we bummed into an paparazzi. We had a night in Sonny and Tawni's room watching movies on the television. But I knew Sonny wasn't over Chad. We all fell asleep in Sonny and Tawni's room. We had two days left in Australia. Then back home to Hollywood. Zac promised Sonny he would show all the sights.

**Sorry for the late update. I'm working on a new story. I dreamt it out. But I won't be up until I have the first chapter all figured put.**

**Sonny: So, what happens next?**

**Me: Sonny, funny little Sonny. I'm not going to tell you.**

**Sonny: Please?**

**Me: Nope. I shall wait for reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I don-**

**Tawni: Let me do the disclaimer**

**Me: ok**

**Tawni: iloveChanny doesn't own Swac or any other Disney stars.**

**Chad:GET ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Me: Okay**

**Happy New Year guysss!**

**Chapter 7: Seeing Conroy.**

**Tawni's Pov**

We woke up in Sonny and mines room. We fell asleep in our room watching movies. Zac phoned Sonny saying that he had the day and was going to take us sightseeing. We all got ready and Zac took us sightseeing. We saw the Sydney Opera House, Wastons Bay, Darling Harbour, Bondi Beach and Fort Denison. We decided to have lunch and then we decided to go shopping. We went to Mid City Centre. We entered the shopping centre and we saw James Conroy. What was he doing here?

**Sonny's Pov**

I saw James. I hated him. He walking towards, Dear god. "Sonny!" James said. Marta replied "Move out the way." James said "Hello there, I'm James. Your in luck you've just won a date with me." Marta gagged. Marta replied "Move now Conroy." Nico shoved him for hitting on Marta. We laughed and walked on and started shopping. Every shop we went into. James followed us. I told Zac and he whipped out his phone. Next thing you know security comes and drags Conroy out.

**Marta's Pov**

Conroy just try make me his date. Gag. I hate him for what he done to Tawni and Sonny in the past. Even though we weren't the best of friends in the past. But that all changed when Chad asked Sonny out. Our casts started hanging around each other and liking each other. We eventually became friends and hated the show Meal or No Meal. What was that show even about. We at least Conroy's gone. He got dragged out. We left the shopping centre and James was sitting outside. He making out with a girl. We got into the limo and saw who he was making out with it Vanessa. But wasn't she going out with Chad. Zora still being sneaky decided to take a picture. We got back the hotel.

**Sonny's Pov**

We all went Tawni's and mines room. I turned to Zora and asked her "What are going to do with the picture?" Zora replied "Send it to Tween Weekly" I didn't say anything and Zora sent as an anonymous person. We all sat down and Tawni turned on the Tween Weekly. Santiago Heraldo said on the t.v " I'm Santiago reporting for Tween Weekly News and photo was sent to us showing Vanessa kissing James Conroy. Looks like the end of Canessa and the start of Janessa. Will this be the edge for Chad Dylan Cooper and Will he reunite with his ex-wife Allison Sonny Cooper. We know that they haven't divorced." All heads turned to me and then we heard shouting from the next room. We went to the wall and pressed our ears against to listen.

**Chasity's Pov**

We heard voices sounded like Chad and Vanessa. This what we heard "Vanessa, we are finished."

"Chad, it was a mistake. James charmed me." Vanessa said. Chad replied "No Vanessa, a mistake was me dating you and choosing my career over Sonny. That's the mistake." Vanessa then said "She made you choose. Sonny's the bitch here. She broke you heart." Chad replied "My heart, No I broke her heart. End of." Vanessa said "Chad, give me another chance. Please. Sonny's a whore. That child probably isn't even yours." I thought Sonny a whore. What the fuck was Vanessa thinking. We all banged on Chad's door. He opened. We barged passed him and Sonny slapped Vanessa. Tawni said " Bitch, Sonny isn't a whore. You are." Vanessa replied "Sonny is a whore." Marta said "Listen if you want to be beaten up by me. You better shut your mouth. Slut." Zac said "Vanessa you better shut it because I can ruin you. You won't even have a career if I let your secret spill." Vanessa shut her mouth and ran out. We all left Chad.

**Chad's Pov **

Well Sonny and the rest are flying out tomorrow and I leave the day after. When I get back to Hollywood. I'm going to patch things up with Sonny and the rest. I was stupid. I mean I loved Sonny and I choose my career. Wow. What did Sonny ever see in me. I vow to myself I am going to be there for Sonny and my child. Even if I die. But how could Vanessa say those things about Sonny. Sonny is kind, caring, funny and bubbly person. Vanessa didn't even know her. They hadn't even spoke. Vanessa is a whore. I also vow to ruin Vanessa's career. She will go down for what she said about Sonny. No matter what. What was Zac talking about Vanessa's secret. I wonder what it is. Hmmm.

**Well, here's the chapter. Sorry for the swearing. **

**Sonny:What's the secret?  
Me:Not telling.**

**Vanessa: Don't ruin my career. Please I beg you.**

**Me:Vanessa get out of here. Review please if you want Vanessa to be torn apart. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I don- Tawni: Let me do the disclaimer Me: ok Tawni: iloveChanny doesn't own Swac or any other Disney stars. Chad:GET ON WITH THE STORY! Me: Okay**

**Chapter 8: Back to Hollywood**

**Chasity's Pov**

Well yesterdays events was dramatic. Chad and Vanessa broke up and Zac spoke of secret that could ruin Vanessa's career. I wonder what it is. Well enough thinking time to get moving flight back L.A was in the night but we have to leave early to pick Zac up from shooting. Well at least I get to give Vanessa my death glares. We finished eating breakfast and decided to bring our suitcases down in to the lobby. Sonny and Tawni were waiting downstairs with their suitcases. Marta and I put ours down and went back to find Zora and the guys. We saw them in hallway and we helped them with their suitcases. We came downstairs and Sonny went to check us out of the hotel.

**Sonny's Pov**

We made our way to the limo which started driving us to Zac's shooting. We got there in 30 minutes due to traffic. Tawni, Chasity and Marta came with me to find Zac. The only reason they wanted to come was to give Vanessa death glares. We found Zac near the director who was talking to Vanessa. She looked at me and Tawni, Marta, Chasity and I gave gave her our unbearable glare. She looked away within 2 seconds and Zac said bye to everyone except Vanessa and we left back to the limo. We piled into the limo and the chauffeur drove to the airport.

**Tawni's Pov**

We reached the airport at 5 pm. Our flight wasn't until 6 so we had an hour to spare. But the airport security decided to board us early in case we got mobbed by fans or paparazzi. We went to our seats. We didn't get split up and scatter all over first class. I sat next to Sonny and Chasity. Behind us was Marta, Zora and Zac and in the seats in front of us were Skylar, Ferguson, Nico and Grady. Sonny, Marta and I chatted wile the airport was boarding the rest of people on the flight. Chasity and Zora had already fallen asleep. We had a 6 hour flight with only 2 stops before LAX airport. Sonny had fallen asleep. She must be stressed with the business and slap she gave out in Australia. But Marta, Chasity and I had a plan so Sonny wouldn't be stressed. I fell asleep

**Chasity's Pov**

I woke up and asked the hostess how long left on out flight. She went to ask the captain and came back and told me had 4 and half hours left. I was the only one awake. A few minutes later Zora woke up. I whispers to her "4 had half hours of our flight left and were the only 2 awake." She nodded. I got up and Sonny woke. She looked over to Tawni who looked cold and asked me for a blanket and I grabbed a blanket and handed to her and she carefully put over Tawni. She got up and went to the bathroom. She came out and I asked her "Sonny, are you alright?" She replied "I'm find Chas. I hate sleeping on planes." I nodded in agreement. 30 minutes later the air hostess came over asking if we could wake them up to eat and give her a list of what everyone wanted to eat and drink. Sonny went to wake them up and I took there orders. I had trouble waking Tawni up so Sonny came over and whispered in her ear "Tawni, Skylar met with an accident." Tawni bolted upright and yelled "Where's Skylar? What happened to him?" Sklyar came over and Tawni hugged him and Sonny said "I had to say that because you weren't waking up." Tawni formed a O with her mouth. The plane jerks a bit. We all started to get worried.

**Sorry cliffy. Find out what happens in Chapter 9.**

**Reviewwwwww! **

**I know I am evil. :D**


End file.
